darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Servant of the Naaru
No one can meet the Naaru without being changed. Some of those who have been touched by the light have come together to fight the evils of the world. These people are given the title "Servant of the Naaru" and, though they may not serve them directly, the goals of the Naaru become their own. Some come to serve for eternity, some only while they perceive their goals to match those of the Naaru - but all whose hearts have seen the light are welcome. About us We are a small, but growing Role Play guild. Most of our members are parents with children and jobs, so although we have no specific age limits, it would be fair to say it's a guild for the more mature player looking for similar people. We are tolerant, understand RL is a priority, there is no drama, we play the game for fun. We do instance runs at least once a week, with a solid core of experienced players who pay attention to game mechanics. We are starting to look at some of the heroic versions of all instances. For the future we will look at the larger raiding instances, we want to see all the content that this game has to offer. History The guild was passed onto Silvergrace by Evey Hearthrite and is a strict Role Play guild. New members are interviewed - both In Character and Out Of Character. All classes are welcome except Deathknights and Shadow Priests, it is a guild of Light, Lawful Good using DD parlance. We have grown by slow and careful recruitment focusing on similar minded adults. We all accept we are not elitists and we accept our limitations - we have good fun, and thats the aim. Activities We host regular guild meetings, story nights and other RP based events. We also have a web site on guild portal. We do run WotLK instances, and have started to look into there heroic versions. We have some reliable and skilled level 80s - Who are more than happy to help where needed. Policies to quote our policies: Guild Policy The guild is a place for; 1) Roleplaying 2) Gameplay 3) Socialising Guildchat is strictly in character and smilies and leet speak are completely out of the question. How do you say ;P? Please consider that how a character acts and speaks may not represent the personality of the player. "Player" does not equal "Character" - just because you are playing a serial killer doesn't make you one! All OOC chat should be either on the ooc channel or in (()) Members of the guild are expected to act in a mature fashion, although there is no strict age limit. Alt Policy Every member above the rank of Seeker of Light is allowed two alts, no more. This may change in the future. All Seeker of Light serve a one month trial period. All characters must be played every month or they will be reduced to the rank of Seeker of Light and removed after one week. If you are going to be offline for more than a month please inform the guild leader! Common sense prevails! Officers Silvergrace Other information See also www.servantofthenaaru.org.uk Category:Guilds